Blessed within a Hidden CURSE
by Shizuka Mate
Summary: Princess Celestine Esa is a runnaway princess who meets a poor family.This poor family are in deep grief and so serious of the long lost parents. But not until the youngest 6 year old Mary decides to take a step forward to find the parents. And the only way? Is to become one of the four elemental Ministerial in a competition. This competition is a angelic layer in true life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:It's the prophecy no one knew but I.**

-Epilogue-

Princess Celestine Esa ran and escaped from her kingdom., Her Stepmother just became Queen. The queen seeks to kill her but She meets a poor family and discovers there history. A 6 year old girl desperately wants to see her long-lost parents and Esa disguises herself into Eva and planned to help them. But there is only one way and can Esa help her become one of the four Elemental Ministrals? But Ministrals were always boys at 15 or older. Can a 6 year old girl make her way up into them? Lately, The Competition has come but after the competition was over. Esa finds herself in deep her secret powers save her? Again, A fantasy along with horror. Be ready for this amazing Adventure!

-Story Starts-

I escaped. Yes. I did escape! My terrorized mother will search for me. My father would be sick. My stepmothers will send troops to assassinate me. My mother knows but my father, being a man does not know the judgement of women.

The forest felt welcome and breezy in the morning. Deadly and dangerous as a trap in the night. It felt mild and nice.

"scuse me" a voice called out.  
I turned hoping this person was not from the palace. My hair was tangled with branches and leaves. My dress was wored out and tattered from all the running. I had scrapes on my legs.

"Who are you. Don't come near me?" I demanded. I pulled a sharp blade out of one of my sleeves of my dress. A hidden pocket.

The man was dressed up like a carpenter. He had black and brown eyes. Curly brown twisted brown hair with a mustache. He was in his forties it looked like.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why is there a maiden out in a forest. It's dangerous." he said.

"How dare you. Do you not know who I-..." I stuttered nearly forgetting what I was doing.

"The crown princess of the land Eclipse. Aren't you?"he responded. His disguise changed. He used the simple magic: Illuciose.

"Yodry?" I muttered under my breath. His black eyes appeared. Then his white hair. Then his long white beard. Then his brown attire appeared.

"Why you...your telling my parents right? That I'm here." I muttered.

"Course not. At first I did not recognize you because of your mess but you forgotten. Your object. Your royal object is still with you." He Sid with his smooth old wizards voice.

"Then why are you here?" I demanded. Letting loose of my weapon.

"This. In case, you need it." he said handing me a delicate comb and a mirror.

"Why?" I responded.

"You'll see." He answered and disappear in a thick puff of smoke.

I glanced at the mirror to see my messy reflection. Nothing appeared but the words on pretty pink script:

Ur dirty. A mess. Try cleaning up. Ur purpose prophecy:  
Schemes of beauty  
Greeds of power and wealth  
The factors glances at us cooly  
Ready for a bloody stealth

"Huh?" I wondered.  
-CUT-  
Sorry. This is only our beginning of the story. We will continue it later on. Thankyou plus my other chapters will be longer than this. Please comment! :D

Please be notified that this story is NOT plageryzation. I have the right to copy it from another story that I wrote online on Thanks.

(So basically. I am the author of this story and my username in Quibblo is Inghua.)

Thanks 4 reading this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut the trap," I spat at the mirror

"Do you really think its a joke?"the mirror replied.

"Duh?" I said out loud surprised.

"my..."The mirror spoke.

"What?~!"I nearly shouted.

"It seems you are in a curse. that you were given at birth"

"And?.."I demanded.

"The poem is related to your life"It replied.

"Are you one of those lying tricks or what?"

"Oh..suspecting me as the hidden secrets of dark magic? Eh? Why do you think its a joke if I can speak to you? Plus, you may not realize it. But I'm speaking in a language in Eclipse that no one understand but you."The mirror wavered.

"I am?" I a-ghastly said. The mirrors beady eyes formed with a pointy nose and a thin black smile disappears as if its head was turning around.

"Answer me!"I said impatiently. No reply.

"Hello?"I raised my voice. No answer.

"pppppppsssssssttttt. The poem is your dessssssstiny. Your country is risssssing into war. Therefore, you mussst, choossse your choicessss wissssely."A hissy sound told me as something rattled.. I turned. I was nearly going to freak out.  
A rattlesnake on a rock.

"Yeees, your highneeees, Eeeeclipsee will fall into war. You must saveee your country from all abusees before its too lateee."The leaves message rustled.

"Retuuurnn youur youurr kingdom. if you did not compleetee your purrrpose, al mighty lord will banish youu from this puuuurrrfect world of youurrrs"A black cat jumped out from nowhere at me licking his paws.

"Do I have to go back?"I said depressly after my 24 hour run.

"Go,Go, Yet, Your step-mother would be pissed. But you have the power...the power to kick her off from the throne" The wind whistled.

"What? Your'e confusing me. My mom is on the throne. Shes the queen."I corrected.

"But my mom...WHAT HAPPENED?...will...she..be..fine?"I asked. The noises stopped shifting, it grew quiet.

"I'm afraid I have bad news...Shes gone. Shes already gone."Something told me.

"What? What are you talking about?'I screamed covering my ears.  
not gone. She can't be gone. They were correct. My mothers not on the throne only meant one thingggg. one thing. Shes ! What am I thinking about? She still safe. Yes. Shes just escaped from my step mother running in the forest like me. No. maybe shes quit to be queen and became a concubine somewhere drinking a cup of tea. Yes. That can be possible. She always hated to be queen! What in the Universe am I thinking about? My head felt all dizzy. I found my hands on my head gripping my loose blond curls with little brown highlights.

Before I realized what was happening. A arrow shot past my shoulders leaving a small red cut over my skin. I turned my head fast catching a glimpse of the attacker. A cavalry on horse with another arrow on his bow pointing toward me and a row of soldiers behind him. I recognized him right away.

I gritted my teeth. I slid the sharp blade out of my sleeves again. Without thinking. I ran toward the horse. His arrow was moved pointing downwards. I ran past the horse slicing the horses leg. A weak spot. The horse fell down. The man let out a sharp boyish scream.

"So much of a General. Are you even a General? Such a lack of skill. I understand that my stepmother is Queen but you'll never surpass me with that lack of skill."I spat at him. I pulled a sword out of the generals amour pointing it at his neck. He groaned as he pulled up his head eyeing the sword.

"Oh. So you know princess..that you are in danger? Well, the queen will sure kill you no matter what besides I have my knights behind me. You see so if you kill me, its no use"He threatened.

I eyed him smartly giving him a sweet smile I could manage.

"But, General forgot what my gift was." I said outsmarting him.  
He gasped.

"What were my three gifts I had when I was born?"I questioned him.

"Wisdom..Sharp skills with battle...and none of us knew the last gift."He said.

'Egg-zactly. Wisdom which means I'm not dumb. Not dumb enough to fall for your gives me what I have as in knowledge. My mind tells me...if I kill you. Your army is useless with no , they will have to RETREAT. They are forced to retreat with no choice." I acknowledged him.

He muttered under his breath.

" . rise. to. your. death."I whispered.

"Yes, Your majesty."He growled.

My hand felt sweaty from the gripping. I did not want to do this. Its either he dies or I die...I have no choice  
-CUT-  
I hope u guys enjoy my new chapter! :) Please comment and rate it on Quibblo and vote on wattpad.

Thanks 4 ur help. I upload as soon as possible  
B) BD


	3. Chapter 3

I plunged my self to the ground as the solders pulled away escaping terrorized of there commanders death.

Blood trickled down the edge of the sword. I dropped the sword in horror. Blood splatted on the tip of my attire.

"Who are you?"A voice thundered.

I grabbed the sword and turned around. Two men, A blond and a brunette. They were villagers.

"Who am I worries nothing of you guys. But who are you? worries to me."I replied blissfully.

"We are the villagers...villagers chop pin for some wood. My name is Peter and he's Mark."The blond responded.

'I am...Eva..Eva Ceres"I lied.

"and who's that dude laying on the floor?"They snickered.

"Oh. Him, I dunno. I just came upon him and he was...he was just dead."I blurted.

"Wow. I guess we gotta leave him alone. Uh. Why are you here?"They asked.

"I'm running away." I responded.

"From whom?"They asked.

"From someone you guys cannot compete with so just shut up!"I yelled.

They laughed.

"You have a lot of temper. Huh? Who do you think you are? The princess who ran away?"They laughed.

'You'll never know so shut up!"I screamed. .The message flow through my mind. Oh. So they already announced that I'm missing from the kingdom.

Mark seem to laugh-laugh fake.

"Pete, I think we should stop making fun of her. You heard her. She's running away from someone. Should we help?"Mark asked.

'Sure, if she wants"Peter said.

Mark looked at me.

"Um..okay maybe a bit of help might be fine.' I said.

"So where are you heading?"They asked

'To..to the palace."I said silently

"Whoa..Okay...Um..It's forbidden for regular people to go in there."They responded.

"Well, I'm not a regular hag whatever you called them. I have a mission to complete. I have a purpose that they have to let me in. No one can stop."I said wisely.

"It's kinda getting dark. So why wont you just stay with us for a day or so.'Peter blue eyes gleamed.

' thanks...I have to be there as soon as possible."I said.

'C'mon. Please just stay for a while. You can clean up yourself and have a bed until the next morning. Come along. We have my sister to accompany you."Peter said.

I squinted my eyes.

'Fine.'I snapped.

We arrived at a brick built house with the chimney firing inside.

"Anabelle! We have someone for you to meet!"Both boys called out.

"What?Who/"A sharp curiouse voice pinched out. A girl ran out. She also had blond hair, blue eyes just like peter does. Her hair was in pigtails that were curled up. She was about 12 years old..

"Who is it?"A calmer voice asked. Another little girl. Brunette haired and black twinkling eyes. Guessing this is Mark's sister. Though she looked about a very young girl 6 to 7 years old.

"A HAG?"Annabelle screeched.

"Hey! Know who to call a HAG!"I responded.

"Mary, Did you have a nice time with Anna today?"Mark asked.

" ..yes"Mary responded.

"And Anna, We don't know who she is and shes not old so try not calling her a hag."The brunette hair responded. I was shocked by this. The brunette girl was knitting and blond one was , the brunette one was more mature.

"Mary,wash her up and give her some of Mom's clothes"Mark said.

" way please"Mary said putting down the clothes she was knitting.

I stepped in the little cabin and fallowed her.

"Where is your parents I asked after I dried myself and wore the clothes. A bit too frilly.

"I dunno. They just disappeared after a rainy day."Mary responded as she grabbed a bucket and dipped it into the bathing water.

And did you know why?"I asked tying up the laces.

'Not at Peter heard this news. We decided to stay together as a family and help each other. They never came back. It's already about 2 years now."Mary responded with tears starting to roll out..She pulled out the bucket full of water.

"Why did they go out?"I asked fallowing her out.

"They were plowing the Fields, then it started raining and they never came back."Mary dumped the water into the dirt.

In the kitchen, the blond one was adding spice into the soup pot.

"And what about Anna's parents?"I asked.

"Same thing...on the same scary day'Mary responded going back into thwe washroom.

"Let me help you"I said to Mary picking up another bucket besides her.

'No thanks. You are rich arn't you? I shall not let a rich lady do all this work."She responded.

My eyes widen.

"But...But..I can't let a 7 year old do all this work for me!"I shouted.

"I'm not seven. I'm only six."She responded.

My mouth hung open.

"How old is Anna?"I asked.

"Shes twelve.'She responded.

"And your doing the hard work while she takes the fun and easy one?"I yelled.

"Who says cooking was easy?"She replied with her eyes glancing at me.

"Well, I think Cooking is funner and easier than dumping out water back and forth.I mean like it seems fun. Isn't it?'I responded.

"Wrong. It depends on what you cook and the resources you have, For example, if you have a oven to bake a pizza and resources and ingredients you can afford,. That's fun. If you have a random dumb pot and your'e cooking stew with resources and idegredients that you can't afford and you have to chop wood and make the fire. That's HARD' She lectured me.

'Oh.'was all I can say.

This girl was wise, very wise, and yet, she never complains of her chores she does.

At least do you have any clue where your parents are?"I asked becoming more curious.

"Yes, One clue.'Anna chatted in acting a bit more mature than usual.

Anna placed a dish on the table. Red stew.

"Where?"I said.

"The abandoned cliff that descends into a narrow staircase made of concrete'Both of them responded with there eyes becoming sharp.

"Did any on e go there?"I asked.

"No one. They believed it was haunted. Once a boy stepped in there and he never came back so the parents went to check. But right on top of the cliff. The boy lay-ed there with blood all over his shirt. His eyes were closed and he had not breath left. Worse of all. His body was torn apart and his left leg was not there. The priest of life said that his leg was eaten alive'Ana siad placing more bowls of soup on the table.

'I...I...want to...I..want...I want to see...I want to see them!"Mary shouted. her tears spilled out.

"I missed them. I want to see them! I want to!'Mary whined. She ran out the room.

I looked at Anna expecting her to blame me.

A blink of tears came into her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeves.

'Well, I cant do anything."She muffled.

"So how did you guys suspect that place?"I asked.

'Before that place was haunted. Both of our parents had picnics there and that place would be a shelter. We checked everywhere else but no sign and that was the only place left we did not. We found the boy dead there."Anna responded..

"That's only once though."I said.

"No. Not only once. Seven times, the same thing happened in the same place."Ana detailed in.

Mary came back out.

"I did it again! After I said I would not cry from that day on!"She blurted rudely.

'It's all right to cry Mary, You're only 6. Your suppose to cry any time you want."Anna said smiling.

"Don't misjudge me by age! Age and size don't matter!"She shouted. Marched in. Sat on the stool. And started dipping her spoon into the stew.

'Whew!It smells good in here!'Peter said as he looked around.

Peter and Mark sat glanced at me.

'You're beautiful'Mark said.

'Wow. Those clothes fit you really well."Peter said nodding his head.

'Thanks.'I responded.

"Eva, Can you drink this. It's hot and it dosn't suit rich ladies like you. We could make something else for you"Peter said.

Ana looked away.

I laughed knowing Anna turned because she did not want to cook something else again.

"No. It's fine. I'll eat anything." I told them.

They blinked at me.

I dipped my spoon into the red soup and drank it.

'It taste GOOD! This spice is really good indeed!'I complimented.

"Really?"They asked. Anna turned around.

'Yes, it does'" I said in delight.

'I taste a lot of rich food and it's very unhealthy and oily. And I hate oil! I haven't ever taste rice once in my life!"I responded.

'They looked at me in disbelief.

'Yes, My parents say rice was for the poor not the rich'I responded.

They bursted out laughing.

'Actually, rice is for common. Not for poor, not for rich. But yeah, We grow rice so yeah. We have them.'Mark responded.

'I got an ideal Anna!"Mary said.

"Why won't we cook rice for her tomorrow Morning! "Mary responded.

"Sure,Why not"She said smiling.

"I going"I announced.

"To where?"They asked.

It was night already on the same day. The moon was up.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to the forbidden cliff.'I said bravely.

"Why?What's your name again?"Anna and Mary asked.

"Celest-Oh. Wrong. Eva Ceres'I said hoping they did not get my full name but my "Disguise name".

They stared at me in wonder.

'Celestine...Did you just say that?"They asked.

'No...I meant my sisters name was celestial.'I lie with a lump in my throat.

"Um. Okay."They said awkwardly.

'Why Eva?'Mary asked again.

"Yeah. You'll die."Anna insisted.

"I believe."I say.

"I believe that...that place has a serial killer there. Not something that eats you alive' I responded.

"No. Don't. Don't go there."They responded.

'I have to. That's where I passed before I came into this forest"I responded.

"Are you sure, that you have the correct location?"They asked.

Yep. Right down the feilds and a forest, there's the cliff right?"I asked.

"Yep. Thats the place."They responded.

"Perfect! That was quite a helpful story to my mission" I said.

"You're WHAT?'They shouted.

"My mission. I have to return to the palace with news of the villages. How come no one told me that?'I lied.

They shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's it then.'I said.

"The beds are here."Anna said pointing to a room.

There was 5 beds in the two room had 3 beds and boys had 2 beds.

Mary had the cute smaill bed. Anna had a light green bed. Mark and Peter both have a brown bed.

Mines was red. Deep velvet red.

"How in the world-?"I asked.

"Oh. The fancy red one your sleeping in is my parents wedding present from this rich lady who was a faithful friend to my that they never used it."Mary said.

Remember, We were once two families. Both families had 4 we had 8 in total. The other 2 beds are at my home'Anna said.

"There for the guest, so today, we moved the regular guest bed to this one especially for you.'Anna saiad.

'You guys did'nt need to.-'i said

'Too bad- we were suppose to serve rich ladies rich beds'They said and shrugged climbing into there own bed.

I tucked myself into the red bed. I sighed. Well, at least I'm not sleeping in the horses hay stack!

I woke up the next morning by the sounds of clashing pan and the smoke.

"Wow! 'I gasped.

They woke up even early than I did. I stepped outside. On the chair. There was my clothes draped on the chair.

'Hay!What time did you guys wake up?"I shouted.

"When the early birds wake up. They chirp us up.'Mary said.

Theres water you could bathe in the washroom. Your clothes are on the chair. Anna washed it last night. It was already dried by the morning.

'Oh. Okay then.'I said.

I took my clothes and rushed into the washroom and locked the door.

'Morning!' Pete and Mark called out as they saw me sitting on the table. Mary was dumping out the bathing water. Anna set down the spoons and the table cloth. Then she put down the bowls of some white stuff that i did not know. Rice. So this is what they called "rice".

Then she set down some meat.

"Peter and Mark hunted it last night.'Anna said.

Everyone sat down to eat Breakfast.

I lifted a spoonful of rice into my lips and inserted it.

It tasted sweet. The meat was good-tasting as well.

'What is it?"I asked.

"Turkey'They responded.

'How's the rice?"Anna asked.

'Sweet. It;s really good! Better than last nights stew!"I exclaimed.

"Sweet?"Mary said.

'Yeah. Rice is sweet. If you did not eat rice for like months and you decide to have some. It taste sweet. And if it's your first time eating it."Anna says.

'Anna's the cooker"Mary whispered.

I wore my regular clothes that were washed and I styled up my hair with the ornaments I was wearing yesterday. I felt something was missing. The Mirror!

"Anyone saw a hand-mirror?"I asked.

'No"They answered.

They glanced at me.

"Wow. You look so much prettier in your own clothes."Anna said.

"Yep'Pete and Mark agreed.

'You look Beautiful'Mary said without looking.

My mind deeply thought through.I left it when the General came!

"I have to go now.'I said quickly.

'Wait. Where going to lead you to where you left off." Pete said.

"Oh. Okay, then"I said.

"Wait12"Mary said.

"Please be safe and meet us again next time. Please do not die lime that little boy. Please do not go to the cliff.I hope we'll see you again.'Mary said.

" safe. Come to us if you need any help"Anna said.

'I;m really sorry but I have to go there.'I said.

"To where?"The boys exclaimed.

'The Haunted cliff.'I said.

'You can't! You'll die1"They yelled out.

"I won't. I promise!"I said.

"You want to go there? Then I'll go with you as well! "Mary cried out.

"Me too1"Ana said.

'I never met a girl this brave! I wanted to be like one too!"Mary blurted.

"Me too!"Anna yelled.

"Mary!Annabella!"Pete and Mark shouted.

'I don't care!I'm going if she's going!"Mary shouted.

"It too dangerous!Mary, You're too young and you too- too Anna!"Mark shouted.

"Age and Size don't matter!"Anna and Mary shouted.

'And...I can fight. I know how to fight. You know that guy who was lying on the floor?...I killed him. He was going to kill me but he lost the fight so he died.'I said.

There mouth dropped open.

"He wanted to steal my missions purpose so eithier he had ti die or I die'I said.

"Fine then."M,ark says.

'Well all go. For our Parents sake and yours"Mark said looking at Peter.

Peter noded.

I hope u like this Chapter! It's my longest one yet!h

Click vote if you like and plzz comment1 I also love this story sooo much! :D I'm also going to change this plot setting into a better one. This story is inspired by the two Anime's: Angelic Layer by C.L.A.M.P. and The Legend of Nereid by Hwang Mi Ri. A manga. Hope u guys luv this story! I have big hopes! :)


	4. Chapter 4

We're here"Mark spoke. His brown clothing made him sweat under the sun.

"So...I guess we have to descend down the spiral stairs connected to the cliff"Mary said-matter-of-factually.

We stood rooted to the rocky grounds.

'I'll go' I said breaking the awkward silence.

"No. I'll go"Pete announced as he set foot on the edge of the cliff walking down the spiral stairs.

We watched. The stairs were cement made and rusty with nothing to hold the cement at the bottom.

My eyes scanned the condition of the stairs .

"There's cracks...Watch out or the stairs will crumble.'I said.

"Pete nodded carefully taking each step till he lost his balance.

"Whoa!''He shouted tumbling down the stairs. There was no handle to grab.

''PETER!''

Anna's eyes were wide open.

''Big bro...Are you okayy?''Anna trembled.

''Yeah..Just some broken bones I guess''A voice called out.

''B-BBB-Broken bones?''Anna declared in fright.

''Just kidding...I just tumbled and end up with several bruises...no...there-theres-theres-flesh eatin slugs!''Peter shouted.

We all ran down the spiral stairs in a hurry unaware.I arrived first in the Anna. Mark heard a slight crack and ran faster. Twisting into his sister which was only a few inches away.

''MARK!''Mary groaned.

Mark realize he was tumbling into his sister so he halted and in a jerk. He tipped off the stairs

(No handle). The stairs cracked ready to crumble.

Just as Mary was going to reach the last 5 steps.

The stairs crumbled and was falling on top of her. Mary let out a yelp extending her hand out.

Mark jumped up and grabbed her arm pulling Mary down. Mark pulled hard swinging Mary off the steps but landed unsuccessfully.

Mary landed right on her knee on the concrete eyes were shut tight.I could see a blink of a teeth gritting.

''Mary?''Mark asked

'Fine''She fumbled. I turned to Peter staring stern at him.

He did have a couple of fooled us, and the result was not pleasing.

''So..I don't think MARK WILL BE PLEASED WITH YOU.''I said.

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat.

''Sorry'' He apologized staring at the ground.

Mary managed to get up, limping to a nearby stream..a river

She climbed down limping struggling through the rocks.

''Mary. Dont. Dangerous.I'll go get water.''Mark said scowling.

Mary continue till she reached the pluged her hand in the clear water. Withdraws it out and patted her bloodied knees.

Mark shook his head sighing not facing Peter.

(There are- after all-non-blood related brothers from the day the parents disappear)

"Hey!Hey!BIG news!"Mary yelled running to us.

"How in the world?...-did she just ru-"I announced.

I peered at her knees. No blood. No flesh what-so-ever.

She pointed to her knee.

"The water at the river healed it totally!"She exclaimed

"The river?"I asked.

"It must be! After those hidden years! We've found it!"I exclaimed.

'Found what?"They asked.

"The water-way!The water-way that was rumored that it leads to another place..another city...that the water can heal in the Eclipse borders..where the water is clear in our where-"I stopped.

"where what?'Anna asked impatiently grabbing the hem of her dress.

"where the other side of the stream is possessed..bewitched..the other side..the other citiy's border of water is poisoned.'I said in a whispered.

"So..I had poisoned water in me?''Mary frighted.

"No. This river has a middle-line."I said.

'A middle-line. What is that?"Mary asked as if she was going to throw-up.

"Its called _liocre. _The liocre separates the river in half so it wont mix. The left side of the river is pure magical that helps. That where we are. And the other right side of the liocre is poisoned water though it looks the same.

'Oh-So I'm safe"Mary said clutching her heart.

''Now what are we going to do?''Mark asked.

We looked around. The walking-surface was full of dumbfounded whitish gray boulders and broken shattered stone was skinny neon green line sticking out of places. Weeds.

We looked north and there was a block of stone right in front of our face. It was peculiar to have a flat surfaced stone slab right in front of us. The east was another blocked road. This time it was a grayish darker..almost black rough, bumpy rocks stoned together like a place you would have to climb up. The south was where we came from but all we see was a pile of rocks that nearly fell on top of Mary and a cliff with no spiraling stairs as it just vanquished into the invisible thin west was where the river was located. The air was quite stiff and damp. The clouds roared. Crackling from the distance. A light was seen visibly filling the cracks in the dark clouds that were parting revealing the pitch black sky.

In a few seconds. Rain poured down hard. The wind brewed around back and forth, back and forth. The water swishing left,right,left,right nonstop.

"OH-NO!"Anna squeaked getting her dress damp.

"'What happened..It was barely afternoon and its night-time now?"Mark said.

Mary was silent.

"-just great weather today-"Peter said shrugging.

I reached a stone of the east side and started climbing but slide right down.

"Its to wet"I said

Everyones eyes grew wide in shocking disbelief.

We're trapped!

Hi, its the author. fast message:

Sorry. I haven't uploaded 4 a long time. Story has lot of mistakes. No time 2 edit. Hope u like this chap. Oh n also please tell me:

Who should she fall for?:

A)Peter B)Mark

Plzz comment b low 2 tell answer my questions. Plzz vote 2!


End file.
